Falling In Love Again
by Miss.Abby-Dixon
Summary: Alice gets a vision of Jasper and Emmett with two other females vampires, and she and Rosalie run away. Five months later Jazz and Em come across the vampires, but they drink human blood. Can Em and Jazz save them? Collabaration with Mrs. Jace Lightwood
1. Leaving

Summary:

Alice gets a vision of Jasper and Emmett with two other females vampires, and she and Rosalie run away. Five years later Jazz and Em come across the vampires, but they drink human blood.

**{A.N: This is a collaboration with Mrs. Jace Lightwood****. Be gentle but not too gentle with us as it's our first story. Don't flame us but please do tell us how to improve, or even what you may want to see in the story. Thank you. :) Here's the first chapter. Tell us how you feel. - Haley and Abby}**

Alice's POV-

I can't believe it! This can't happen, can it? Maybe I should tell Rosalie. But what if it's not how it looks. I mean they were just all on the couch. I can't possibly risk Rosalie killing Emmett because she believes he's is cheating on her.

That's it, I have to tell her. How would I keep this a secret? Jasper would know something's up when I walk through the door.

"Rosalie! Come here!" I call.

"What do you want now Alice? I was about to catch the deer, when you scared 'em off."

I hesitated. "Rose..."

"Alice whats wrong? Did you see something? Is Nessie alright?"

"Nessie's fine. But... Well, I saw Jasper and Emmett, and they were with these vampires. Female vampires. They weren't doing anything inappropriate but I'm getting a weird feeling about it."

"Where were they?" Rosalie says, with clearly anger in her voice. Oh no she is going to kill Emmett.

"Um.. Well they were all sitting on a couch in the living room. And like I said nothing inappropriate about it, but I had a feeling that something was going on. Like maybe they're cheating on us. Do you think Jazzy could do that to me?"

"I don't know about Jazz but Emmett would never cheat on me. He knows I would kill him." She pauses and considers it for a second. That's really all it takes for us. It's one of the things I love about being a vampire. The speed that my mind processes information. " Do you know when this is going to happen?"

"No, I don't. There's no way to tell. It could happen tomorrow, in a month, or even a year. I'm not sure."

"Well I'm leaving." Rosalie says abruptly.

"What! If we leave then of course this might happen. They could be just be visiting and Emmett will want to talk to them and then BAM they're in love. You can't possibly leave, besides what will I do without you. Emmett's not going to leave me alone because he'll know that I know why you left. How long are you going to leave anyways? I can only cover for so long."

"You won't need to cover for me, because we're both leaving. We're never coming back. If they can even consider another mate then they're not our soul mates."

"Are you stupid! Of course Jasper wouldn't replace me. We _are _soul mates. How about we leave for a month?"

"No. Like you said, it might not happen in a month. We have to leave forever."

"I'm sorry but I can't leave forever if I know Jasper and I are meant to be. How can you even doubt Emmett's love for you? You're both perfect for each other! We'll leave for a year, and let's see what happens. Besides I guess it'll be fun to go to Paris. Do some more shopping. And no, we are not leaving without leaving something behind. Don't even ask. I'll write a short and simple note telling them that we have to leave for awhile and not to come looking for us."

_Dear Family,_

_Rosalie and I are leaving. Do not try to find us. I will know and we will keep running. _

_Good bye._

_Alice and Rosalie_


	2. Italy

AN: Hey sorry! I'm not going to lie and say we were having a writers block, cuz we weren't. :/ We were just lacking motivation, and Doritos. By the way, great news. I've got a boyfriend. :D His name is Sam. You'll meet him in this chapter, although Sam is actually the opposite of how I made him. - Haley

We do not own Twilight, but we do own OC's. (Like Sam)

Jordan's POV:

Oh my God! We're going to Italy! I never would have thought that KLT would actually have such an amazing graduation trip. I quickly text Haley. 'OMG Did you hear that! We're goin to Italy!' Almost instantly I get a reply. 'No really? Stupid! Do u not think I'm in the skool?' I think for a moment. 'Well I forgot. Don't be such a bitch.' I wait 5 minutes an don't get a text back from her. I look around for the teacher and see him marking assignments. 'I'm sryyyyy. I didn't mean to call u a bitch. Meet me in the main bathroom ASAP. :)'

No reply but I take it as a yes I'm coming. I stand up and walk to Mr. Eves desk. "Sir can I go to the washroom?" He doesn't even glance up. "Sir?" Still not a look. I can feel everyone looking at me and snickering. I want to turn around and march to the closest person and smack them. "SIR!" He sharply lifts his head.

"What Jordan? And don't scream at me." Mr. Eves says slowly. Another reminder of his old age. He stands up, and adjust his fanny pack. "Now what is it that you would like?"

"Can I go to the washroom?" I turn to leave already knowing the answer.

"Yes, sure. But be back in five minutes." Mr. Eves calls to me. Yeah as if. We both know I'm not coming back in five minutes.

I walk slowly down the hall to the washroom dreading the conversation with Haley. She's going to ignore me until I literally get down on my knees and beg for her forgiveness. Just because she knows how much I hate that bathroom. Like it's disgusting! The floor is filthy, and the girls who use it barely ever flush. Like do I want to see their blood? NO! And of course the exact same thing is going to happen. Haley's going to be waiting for me, permanent glare on her face, eyes slitted narrowing on me, arms crossed, and her foot tapping in her gorgeous boots that she bought just a week ago. I'm going to beg and she's still going to ignore me. I'm going to beg her to not make me get on the floor, and she's going to remain impassive. So then I'm going to kneel, and say something of an apology, and hurl myself at Haley. Then she'll talk to me.

I slowly enter the bathroom, and begin the routine. Maybe this time she'll let me off. But she doesn't, so I slowly kneel and cringe. "Haley! I'm soooo sorry! Please don't hate me! I love you with all my heart! Wait no! Actually I love you with like 93% of my heart! Cuz like those boots are amazing!" I take her non-tapping foot as a sign to get up. I throw myself at her and hug her, all the while whimpering about how my jeans are probably going to smell like crap forever.

"Okay, calm down." Haley chuckles. She steps back and tries to hide her grin. "Don't ever call me a bitch again. Got it bitch?"

I look at her. "Of course. It was an accident I swear! Besides you know I love you right?" She nods. "So why do you take it so seriously? Like I'm only joking. You should know by now that I mean it affectionately. I mean I don't curse and stop talking to you when you call me a bitch. Or a whore, or a slut, or even a stripper."

She just laughs, and starts to walks away. I follow behind her knowing that she's going to get yelled at by Ms. Hill. That lady is a bitch to the core. I lead her to the door of her classroom and give her a hug. "Never forget I love you." I smile and walk away back to class. I hear her laughing loudly behind me. That girl is messed up!

Haley's POV:

Italy at last. It feels like forever since I paid for the trip. Oh well. Now that I'm here, Jordan and I are going to party like crazy. Let's not look at the architecture and shit. Sure it's pretty and all but really? I did not pay $450 to come and look at buildings. I'll go in the buildings though. I smile. Jordan looks at me and shakes her head in pity. That girl's so dumb she thinks I just randomly laugh, instead I'm actually laughing at how easy it is to get her to do what I want.

"So Jordan, where we goin tonight?" I ask while bouncing on our hotel bed. She just looks at me confused. Great. "Didn't you look up awesome clubs on Google like I asked?" More confusion. "Okay, I'll put it in simpler form. Remember when I got you a fake ID?" Jordan nods her head starting to understand. "Okay. Then I asked you to go home and look up some clubs that we can go to. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! I even printed them" she replies with a smug look on her face. She flips her long blonde hair and smiles. She digs in her purse and receives a crumpled piece of paper. Slowly she flattens it and passes it to me. I look and sigh.

"Really? These are the clubs in Toronto. I asked you to look up _Italy's_ clubs." I crumple the sheet and throw it at her. She doesn't even dodge.

"Actually you said: 'Jordan can you look up some clubs for me for when we go to Italy?' " She laughs at me and I just stare at her in disbelief. She stares back unblinking. She seems to realize that she just had one of her extreme blonde moments, and starts to think. I wait and finally she gets it. "Oh! Oh, shit. I'm sorry. Jeez that was dumb of me. I'm so glad that only happens sometimes." She goes into her luggage and grabs her laptop. She strolls and clicks randomly while I just stand there and stare at her.

It's not unusual for her to be that stupid but sometimes she takes me by surprise. She's lucky I love her so much or I would just walk away. I watch her while she types and finally glances at me. "Kay so I got the list." I walk over and look. I sit beside her and start to scroll.

"Okay" I say. "We can go to Oceans tonight and see if there's any hot guys there. If not, we're going to the Rama." I stand and start to unpack my clothes. Jordan gets up and does the same. After about an hour- hello it's Italy, can't come unprepared- we collapse. I glance at the clock 5pm. Shit. " Jordan, we gotta get ready. We only have three hours to look fabulous."

I walk into the bathroom and spread my makeup and hair tools. "Jordan! Let's go!" I hear a muffled reply, probably her whining about not having picked out her dress yet.

You see, I'm the hair and makeup guru, and Jordan is the clothes and accessories guru, I guess you could call her. She always knows how to turn the ugliest shirt into an amazing outfit. Yet somehow, she never has anything to wear. I walk out and grab her. "Pick something and hurry up." I grab my dark green mini dress and walk into the bathroom. I quickly put it on and walk back out. Jordan is still standing there rummaging through the closet. I reach in and grab her strapless black dress, with mini sequins. "Here, put this on."

"Are you crazy? It's so simple. What do you want me to do with a dress like this?" She whines but follows me anyway. Jordan flops down on the chair and I start with my consoling.

"Jordan, I'm sure you have something else in your bag that'll make you look gorgeous." She seems to accept my words, and relaxes. I start on her hair. I curl it, and start to put it in a half up- half down do. I step back, examine it from both sides and get my makeup ready. I leave her face clear of foundation and the rest, because Jordan definitely doesn't need it. Carefully I start to apply eye liner, and give her a beautiful smokey eye. "There, perfect." I turn her around so she can see the mirror.

"Damn, I'm fine." She twirls and thanks me while I start on my hair and makeup. I leave my hair down but curl it, so it falls in loose waves. Then I give myself a simple makeup touch. Jordan and I are extremely lucky our faces are perfect. I step back and examine my masterpiece. My hazel eyes stand out the most. I also notice how great my red hair looks against the green dress, and smile in satisfaction. Jordan comes compliments me, and passes me some bracelets. I slip them on and we head out to Oceans.

When we arrive, Jordan goes straight to the bar while I go snag us a booth at the side. I look around and notice the opportunities that await us. There's a guy dancing with a bunch of his buddies, and another sitting at a booth opposite of mine He's pretty hot. Tall, dark and handsome. I turn and search for Jordan, who's shamelessly flirting with the bartender. Well she's taken care of for awhile. I stand and walk over to the guy in the booth.

"Hey," I say. He peers up at me, then glances down and gulps from his glass of beer. He seems like an okay guy. Not to mention there was a brief look of hope, and longing in his eyes when he looked at me. "May I sit?" He gestures to the opposite side of the booth, so I sit and wait for him to say something. He doesn't. "So what's your name?"

He looks at me and says shortly, "Sam."

"Well Sam, when a girl comes up to you, you're supposed to initiate conversation. Not just look and ignore. So for that I'm gone. Sorry, you've lost your chance." I get up, walk away and go back to the booth where Jordan now sits. I plop down and gulp down the shot of vodka. I immediately signal for another one.

"Slow down girl. If you wanna get wasted fine, but so early? Oh, who was that fine piece of ass you were talkin to?" She leans across the table, hoping for details. "Wait let me guess. He's an asshole, right? Was he too pushy? Oh well, many guys to mess with tonight. Let's go." She grabs my hand and pulls me onto the dance floor.

We start dancing and soon guys are surrounding us. One grabs me and starts to grind. I dance along, but eventually get bored and frankly not in the mood for anymore. I start to leave in the direction of the bar when suddenly the guy grabs my arm and pulls me back. Hell no. I spin around and get right in his face. "Let me the fuck go, now. And if you EVER try that shit I'll break your nose." He looks shocked, but that soon is replaced by fury.

"Don't talk to me like that bitch!" He steps closer to me and next thing I know, he's on the floor. I look beside me and notice Jordan. She has a smug look on her face and high fives me.

"That's what YOU get bitch. Don't touch my girl." Jordan turns and walks to the bar with me following behind. She orders a couple more shots and smiles at me. "This is a pretty good night, but the guys are ass holes. Lets get outta here and head over to Rama." We drink the shots and leave.

I take the lead but glance back behind me. There's two guys who I'm sure had been watching Jordan and I, but when I look they're not there. As we walk the short distance to the Rama, I feel unsettled. But I'm sure that's because I'm a little drunk.

All of a sudden, I'm pushed into the alley wall. I slide down the wall so I can sit. I quickly turn and notice two guys standing about a meter away. I turn to look at Jordan and notice she's unconscious. Shit. "Jo. You okay? Jordan!" I crawl over and shake her; a moan. Thank God. I search for the guys, but they're not here. I frantically reach for my purse, dumping it to get my cell grab it and start to dial the police. Suddenly, a burst of wind hits me and I'm left empty handed. "What the fuck!"

I look up and notice one of the guys. Luckily the smaller one. I stand and start to charge at him, but he easily dodges me. He chuckles and back hands me. "Fiesty. I like 'em like that." I try to get up again but he pushes me down. Last thing I see before I black out is the bigger guy grabbing Jordan.


End file.
